NYADA
by Miss Olivia Cellophane
Summary: Kurt, Rachel and Santana have made it into NYADA. But what will life hold for them in New York? How will they compare to their competiton? How will the distance affect their relationships? I rated this K  but there will be a little kissing near the end and some mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

I started this back in February or so, but I'm changing it to comply with Canon. After Kurt's appalling NYADA letter I have no regrets writing this. Please forgive my Sue Sylvester storyline. It's just a thought I'm indulging in. I apologize if I misspelled Schuester, or anything else for that matter.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_. Or _Annie: The Musical_

* * *

><p>NYADA<p>

Chapter One: New York, New York

"Good luck Kurt. I love you." Burt hugged his son before grabbing some baggage moving off. Now go say goodbye to your friends."

"I love you too." Kurt called before joining his friends. Santana was already bestowing her farewell hugs to their friends. Kurt hurried over and hugged the nearest person, Mercedes. As their parents loaded their luggage into the terminal Kurt and Santana went around bidding adieu to the Glee Club which had shown up in its entirety to wish its former members goodbye. Kurt and Finn broke apart and Mercedes nabbed him again.

"I'm so happy for you; I thought you wouldn't get in for a moment." Kurt clasped her tightly.

"You're not the only one. I had lost all hope of getting in." Mercedes stepped back and Kurt turned to see the only person he hadn't said farewell to. Blaine was too choked up to speak. He hadn't been him this cut up Their Counseling Session with Emma Pillsbury. And even then Kurt was pretty sure he'd been more composed. Kurt couldn't think of what to say so he just stepped forward and enfolded Blaine in his arms. Blaine clutched him as though he had just saved him from drowning and finally managed to get a word out:

"Goodbye."

"No," Kurt reminded him, "never goodbye. See you later."

"See you soon." Kurt wanted to say more to comfort his boyfriend but it was getting late and if he and Santana wanted to be on that plane they needed to get moving. So he just nodded and together the two grabbed their luggage and headed towards security.

The plane took off and once Kurt had gotten over the initial thrill. – Something which he was sure he would never get tired of. – His thoughts lingered on Mercedes words. _"I almost thought you wouldn't get in for a moment."_ And he had replied truthfully. He had resigned himself to a life of long office hours and nights of Community Theater. So how had he gotten in?

"We only get one movie between the two of us," Santana said from next to him, "So do you have an opinion, or shall I just put on _Sparkle_?"

"I don't have a problem with Whitney Houston." He let it go. No need to dwell on the past.

_Several months earlier… Coach Sylvester marched down the hall with a pair of scissors and a mind to cut off all of Schuester's head. But as she rounded the corner she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to find Becky at her elbow._

_"What is it Becky?"_

_"It's Kurt, he's in the girl's bathroom crying and I really need to go."_

_"Just use a different stall."_

_"I can't do things when people are crying. I makes me depressed. And then I can't sleep at night."_

_"Alright Becky, let's go sort out Porcelain." Sue strode into the bathroom and banged on the door to the stall emitting sobs._

_"Porcelain, sort yourself out Becky can't stand crying and neither can I. Life is never that bad."_

_"What life?" He had stopped sobbing but made no move to vacate the stall._

_"The one you living. And if you think it's hard try living with-"_

_"Whatever you're living with at least you get to do what you love. I'd rather live with hepatitis, or get water-boarded, or pass a gall stone and be on Broadway then work in an office the rest of my life."_

_"There were few people who Sue ever held any level of respect for and usually whatever respect she had was short lived. After the Glee Club lost Regionals she had respected Schuester's ability to live it down and the way his kids stayed loyal to him despite him leading them to a loss. So she'd gotten Figgins to give the Glee Club another year. But those feeling had vanished over the summer and Schuester's lack to help her get rid of Beiste. But they had a mutual understanding now that Glee had saved the Cheerios from Roz Washington. She had respected Quinn's ability to appear so wholesome and then suddenly deliver a dose of pure bitch. But _that_ feeling of mutual understanding had fled when Quinn had broken her trust by not coming forward with her pregnancy. Though, she _had_ won it back over the years. She respected June and Becky's ability to deal with the prejudice that came with having Down's syndrome. And when Porcelain came up with his brief speeches she respected those. And even though they had never been very close they did seem to keep doing each other favors: He and Aretha had given her that makeover when she'd wanted one and led the Cheerios Madonna tribute. Although Wheezy had quit almost immediately Gelfling had led the Cheerios to their sixth consecutive National Championship. She'd gotten the Glee Club to stop barraging him with spirituals during the week they went all religious and she'd even resigned from Principle when she couldn't protect him from Karofsky. Even she couldn't remember why she'd done that as she was fairly sure she had to resolved to never let that position go. The bullying must have been what did it to her. Porcelain and his freakishly tall step-brother had spearheaded the planning of her sister's funeral. Although they'd arrived a little late he'd still joined the rest of the Glee Club in helping out at the homeless shelter. He had refused her request to perform as Porcelina, but it was hard to argue with a National Championship. Well, anything to make Becky feel better._

_"What exactly is the matter?" The door opened and the eighteen-year-old exited it stiffly and leaned against the sinks._

_"I didn't get in."_

_"Pardon"_

_"I didn't get into NYADA. I'm not going to New York, I'm not going to make it on Broadway and I'm going to be stuck here the rest of my life. You know, except for that thing with Karofsky I could take the bullying. I could take people hating me, and I could take not getting very many solos and I could take getting slushied and losing the male lead to Blaine and losing the election to Brittany and losing solos to Rachel, Finn, and Santana, and Artie, Tina, and Mike of all people. Because I thought: 'Well someday I'll get out of here, and be a star, and it will all be worth it then. But I didn't get a letter telling me I was saved, free to follow my dreams out of here. Rachel got one. Well anyway, I'm sorry to waste your time like this. I know how tight your schedule is." He dried his eyes and hurried out. Becky looked up at Sue._

_"Isn't there something we could do? Because that isn't going to let me sleep any easier. He did help with the Ant-Prom where I was Queen."_

_"Don't worry Becky I'll take care of this, you take care of yourself and don't worry. Porcelain will get one of those letters, it will just be a little late."_

_"Thanks Coach."_

_"You're welcome, now have you seen where that curly-haired Schuester has gotten too? I've been meaning to give him a hair-cut."_

_That afternoon in the privacy afforded her by the cupboard in her office that she had concealed behind a trophy case, Sue Sylvester made some calls. Having failed to chop off Schuester's hair, she was determined to have something go her way._

_"Hello? Am I speaking to the Principle of NYADA?"_

_"Actually this is her secretary-"_

_"I asked to speak directly to the Principle."_

_"May I ask who is call-"_

_"You may not. I will speak to the Principle immediately."_

_"Look that really isn't my deci-" A voice sounded in the background._

_"For god's sake Tim. Just give me the freakin' phone so I can deal with this and work in peace." There was a scuffle as the phone got passed off._

_"Hello this is the Principle of-"_

_"Yes I know who you are, now is it true that you are planning on not admitting an eighteen-year-old named Kurt Hummel to your fancy artsy school?"_

_"Look, if you're some relative, I really don't have time for this. We only have twenty to thirty slots. We have to make some hard decisions."_

_"I'm his former cheerleading coach. Sue Sylvester."_

_"Ah, the fallen champion." Sue gritted her teeth. Current, I'm a current champion._

_"I would just like to make sure he is being cut for the right reasons. Porce- I mean Kurt Hummel, is quite talented. He led my Cheerios to their Sixth Consecutive National Title his sophomore year, the next year when he quit we didn't make it past sectionals. "On the other end of the line Sue could hear the Principle rifling through papers._

_"I do remember hearing something about that. But I don't really follow cheerleading. That's really more my husband's thing. Look. I'm sure he's good, but his credentials are lacking. And although Madam Thibodeaux gave good notes on his Audition she went into more detail about McKinley's other applicant, Rachel Berry and said Vocal Adrenaline's former soloist Jesse St. James gave her quite the praise."_

_"Jesse St. James, as in her Schuester-esque ex-boyfriend?"_

"_Jesse St. –Wait, what?"_

"_They dated a couple years back but he dumped her to go back to Vocal Adrenaline, then came back after flunking out of UCLA and vowed to make up for dumping her by helping her career or something."_

"_You're saying he was biased?"_

"_Definitely, I assure you I could get equally eloquent gushing from Gelf-Kurt Hummel's boyfriend who was the soloist for the Warblers and has never flunked anything but it wouldn't be an opinion to base your admittance letters on. I would also note that Miss Berry's notes were based off her performance at nationals where she performed the female lead in _two_ songs one of which was choreographed by someone else, while Mr. Hummel only got his audition piece comprising of _one_ song which he choreographed himself. If Miss Berry's credentials are what is needed to get into this school I'm sure I could get several accomplished performers to gush about Hummel's talents and you could send one of your people to one of the Glee Club's summer performances where Kurt is more heavily featured. But I would like you to reflect on whether your school is really about talent, or being noisy."_

_"Look, if you would like to send me an example of his work I'll think about it, and I'll talk to Carmen about her ability to be swayed by sob-stories."_

_"Good. I'll send you his performance for Whitney Houston week."_

_Principle Morgan sighed and messaged her temples. If she saw another application she would scream. But now wasn't the time for recreation. There has to be something I can do that's moderately productive and doesn't involve paperwork. She stretched and noticed a sticky note on the edge of her desk._

_Video audition emailed from a Sue Sylvester._

_Opening her web browser she logged into her email before opening new tab and typing: _

_Show Choir National Championship winners 2012_

_Several results came up before she found a video entitled:_

_New Directions' star Rachel Berry performs Celine Dion's It's All Coming Back to Me Now and Meatloaf's Paradise by the Dashboard Light at Nationals securing them a win_

_It had been uploaded by someone called FunnyGirlGoldStar. She let that one load before coming back to her inbox and opening the email from Miss Sylvester. It had to attachments and she opened the one called Whitney Week. The music started before the image added in to show a brunette boy singing at a mike. His voice was surprisingly high and clear and he managed to put a lot of emotion into the song without that pushing sound many pop singers got. There was also a slight edge to his voice that made her think he could probably pull off very different, rougher, types of songs. His motions were theatrical but not overdone. She didn't think it was spectacular enough to make her fall over herself to admit him, but she had yet to see his competition. She jumped back to the tab with Miss Berry's performances. Voice was deeper but not necessarily better and she did have that slight pushing quality. But she filled up the space very well and the Kurt Hummel kid had used a mike. Although her performance was theatrical, she used smaller movements that would be harder to see if you were in the audience of, say, a Broadway performance. However part of the way through the song, the camera scanned the audience and Morgan could see Carmen arriving, meaning she had missed the beginning of the song. And she didn't look like what she was seeing now was taking her breath away. _

_The members of the show choir rearranged themselves for the next number and Morgan resituated herself in her chair. A bunch of girls ran onto the stage, and began rocking back and forth in sync but none of them were Miss Berry. Three guys began dancing on a platform and the one in front sang. He didn't really have a _Broadway_ voice, but it did suite the song. Rachel ran onto the stage and the two danced together. And now some guy in a Mohawk was singing and even though Miss Berry wasn't onscreen the girls she could see were all dancing perfectly and she trusted Rachel was too. Then she heard the clear high voice of Kurt Hummel cut through and he and another boy danced across the back of the stage before the other boy took over completely and they rushed down the middle. Mr. Hummel didn't sing again, or do very intense dancing, but his movements were loose and he seemed comfortable on stage. After interacting with a few other performers he melded into the background and most of the girls arranged themselves across the stage, but she didn't spot Miss berry. The tall guy who had started singing first was now leading a bunch of other guys around the stage singing about going all the way, and Morgan was beginning to think Miss Sylvester's claim that this song was what gave Rachel an unfair advantage was exaggerating a lot, when she suddenly entered and it was obvious what the coach had meant. She was far more theatrical, and she moved around the stage far more now that she had choreography to tell her to. She and the tall male lead sung back and forth about whether to get married or just fool around and then the camera made another pass across the audience and she could see Thibodaux smiling. And now the whole group was dancing with Miss Berry and the tall guy in the center. Then the two of them ran around the stage a little and everyone moved to the front of the stage and raising their arms above their heads ended the song. Well unfair advantage or not Miss Berry definitely had the talent to make it at NYADA but going back to her email she stared at the attachment reading:_

_NYADA Audition piece. _

_And then she got the unfair bit. A first she wondered what he was thinking with the get-up. And what an over done song, but then he was nervously rambling about going in a different direction, and taking off the mask and cape, inviting some back up on, and announcing he was doing Not The Boy Next Door. Now she got the comment about choreography, the nervousness vanished and he was striding purposefully across the stage. Getting up on the piano, bending all the way down so he was lying on his back before popping back up. All the while filling the auditorium _without_ a mike. He leapt across the stage and did a high kick and finished on a high G. As in two octaves above middle C. That wasn't in the original song but Morgan decided that was beside the point as long as he realized that was for audition purposes only and didn't think he could rearrange the music on Broadway._

_Morgan sprang up from the couch and rushed to the phone._

_"Tim? Yes, I'd like you to call this number and inform them there has been a mistake and Mr. Hummel did in fact get in."_

_Sue was directing some Cheerios on where to hang posters advertising their next assembly performance when she heard a shout of pure joy._

_"Oh, my god, oh my god, ohmigod!" Sue rarely cared how other people felt, but she couldn't help feeling rather pleased as Porcelain came racing down the hall waving a piece of paper. He skidded to a halt in front of a group of Glee Clubbers. "You'll never guess who just called me: an admittance director at NYADA to say that they re-evaluated class sizes and they had an extra slot they didn't know about before, and apparently I was literally one spot short of the cut so… I-I'm going! I'm really going!" Various members squealed, Tina burst into tears for some reason, Mercedes high-fived him._

"_Boy, you best not be forgetting about me once you're in New York with Berry and Santana."_

"_Of course not." Finn clapped him on the back._

"_Congrats dude."_

'_Thank you, Finn." Blaine leaned in and gave him a hug._

"_I'm so happy for you. You're going to be great. NYADA will thank their lucky socks they let you in."_

_Becky looked up at Sue._

_"Thanks Coach."_

_"Anything for you Becky Jackson."_

Kurt and Santana grabbed their luggage and began to make their way across the terminal. Together they made their way through customs and out into the city. Kurt stopped and took a deep breath. Filling his lungs with air. New York air.

"Santana!" Kurt breathed. Barely able to contain his excitement.

"What? Prancy Fancy." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Santana. We're in New York."

"You don't say." Kurt's phone buzzed he opened it to reveal a text from Blaine:

_Good Luck! Have fun in N.Y.C.! –Blaine P.S. I love you._

Kurt smiled and quickly sent a text back:

_I love you too._

Then he returned his attention to the surrounding streets. Suddenly two hands reached around him from behind and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Rachel!" Kurt snatched her hands away and Santana joined them in a group hug. They broke aprt and Kurt straightened out his clothes.

"Listen. Santana, I now you should go over to your apartment and unpack and start looking for work, and Rachel, I know I should head over to NYADA and start memorizing my schedule and signing up for extra-curriculars and have you show me around. But don't you think you could show us around New York a bit?"

"Tweedle-Dee, I think that was one of the best ideas you've had all year. After agreeing to watching _Sparkle _without a fight."

"Oh, Kurt, Santana, I would be happy to show you around."

Kurt: _N.Y.C_

_What is it about you?_

_You're big,_

_You're loud,_

_You're tough._

Santana_: N.Y.C._

_I go years without you._

_Then I,_

_Can't get,_

_Enough._

Kurt: _N.Y.C._

_The shadows at sundown._

_The roofs,_

_That scrape,_

_The sky._

Rachel_: N.Y.C._

_The rich and the rundown._

_The,_

_Parade,_

_Goes by._

Santana: _What other town has the Empire State,_

_And a mayor five-foot-two._

Rachel_: No other town in the whole forty-eight,_

_Could half compare to you._

Kurt: _N.Y.C._

_You make them all postcards._

_You crowd._

Rachel: _You cramp._

Kurt: _You're still,_

_The champ._

_Amen, for…_

Santana_: N.Y.C._

_Just got here this morning!_

_Three bucks,_

_Two bags,_

_One me!_

Kurt: _N.Y.C._

_I give you fair warning:_

_Up there,_

_In lig-hts,_

_I'll be!_

Rachel_: Go ask the Gershwins or Kaufman and Hart,_

_The place they love the best._

Kurt: _Though Californians pay big for their arts,_

_Their fan mail comes addressed to…_

Rachel: _N.Y.C. (Kurt and Santana: Ooh, ooh, ooh.)_

_Tomorrow a pent house._

_That's way up high,_

_Tonight,_

_The "Y"_

All_: Why not?_

_It's N.Y.C._

Santana left for her apartment and Kurt and Rachel arrived at NYADA as evening set in. They talked to a lady at a desk who directed them to a man at another desk who showed them to another lady at a desk.

"Your names."

"Rachel Berry."

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Ah… oh there. And there. Yes I've got you both here. But Miss Berry, you already have a dorm."

"Well," Rachel glanced at Kurt. "We were really hoping to room together."

"Yes, you made a mention of that on your forms actually…" She glanced back and forth between them. And Kurt realized what she was wondering.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. I have boyfriend."

"I thought it might be something like that but I just had to be sure. We have zero-tolerance for sex or alcohol on campus."

"Well you won't have to worry about that. The boyfriend in question is living in Ohio."

"And I'm planning on steering clear of boys."

"And Rachel and I vowed a while back to steer clear of alcohol."

"Well then. I'm sure you'll do fine. "

"Thank you." The lady handed Kurt a key. Kurt got up but Rachel made no move to rise.

"I just had a few questions about whether students are allowed to book the auditorium and what the rules are on dorm noise levels..."

Kurt sighed, then he spotted a bulletin board hanging on the wall smack in the middle was a giant poster, and just in case the white mask and red rose didn't make it perfectly clear spelled out in giant letters were the words:

_The Phantom of the Opera._

Beneath that there was a smaller but still large enough to be attention-grabbing notice that read:

_This year NYADA will be producing The Phantom of the Opera as the school musical. Anyone can audition. But there are some requirements:_

_You must perform a song._

_You must recite a one to three minute monologue._

_You must perform both by memory._

You must be completely available every day between five and eight pm. That is when we will rehearse. This includes weekends. No exceptions.

Sign up below and you will be assigned an audition slot. Auditions will begin November eleventh and close December sixteenth. This sign-up sheet will be taken down October thirty-first. Below was a piece of paper with lines on it. Each had a name on it. It was the same with the page beneath it. And the one beneath that. Kurt had to flip through fifteen pages before he found one with some empty lines on it.

"Thinking of signing up?" Rachel was beside him. The lady must have answered her questions.

"Can't hurt, can it. You?"

"Absolutely. I mean, hello? Christine? Amazing, under-appreciated singer? She's got Rachel Berry written all over her." Kurt would normally roll his eyes at this but this time her cocky-ness worried him.

"Rachel, we're not McKinley High seniors in Lima, Ohio anymore. We're Freshman at NYADA, one of the most competitive colleges in the country. In New York City, the home of the stars. You've got to stop acting like the world belongs to you. You're going to get hurt. I personally would be happy to get cast as a walk-on. But that seems like a silly role to audition for." Kurt picked up the pen that dangled from beside the sign-up sheet and added his name. "I think I'll audition for the part of Musoir André, or maybe Firmin."

"Well I'm sure you'd do well in either of those roles. But I can't help it Kurt, I was born to dream big." She added her name to the list. Then she spotted another notice. "Hey look at this." Another sign to the right proclaimed:

_NYADA Showcase_

_Do you have what it takes to represent NYADA at numerous theatrical festivals and competitions? Prepare a number and audition to find out. Our performances include singing, dancing, and occasionally skits, and scenes from musicals._

Below was a sign-up sheet but this one was different from the one for the musical. Each line had a time next to it and the top of each page had a different date on it. Instead of signing up and getting assigned a slot you signed up for the slot itself. Rachel was already flipping through signing up for an afternoon slot about two weeks away. Kurt signed his name on the line right beneath hers.

"C'mon Kurt I'll show you our room. It's getting late and I know how long it takes you to get ready for bed, remember that sleepover we had with Mercedes?" They exited headed down a long hall lined with numbered doors. "And I suggest you save un-packing because there is no way you will put your clothes away in any decent amount of time." They reached their room and Kurt unlocked it. Once inside Kurt leaned against the door and took it all in. There was a bunk bed on his left, a desk on his right that looked big enough to fit two people, there was a small window about eye-level on the wall between the bed and the desk. Well, Kurt's eye-level anyway. On the wall to their right was a door. Kurt opened it and was pleased to find a spacious bathroom complete with light-bulb-lined mirrors that looked like something out of a movie.

"I'm going to get ready for bed Rachel, we can talk when I'm done."

"Right, I'll skip my regimen tonight. Knowing how long you take." Kurt was rolled his eyes and examined his array of pajamas. He spotted the one he'd planned to wear his first night at NYADA and grabbed it. He also retrieved his skin-care kit and locked himself in the bathroom. After changing into his pajamas Kurt began his skin sloughing regimen. But after a minute he stopped. He had been doing this since elementary school but ever since he and Blaine had started going out they'd always done it together on the phone. Kurt's vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. All he wanted to do was call Blaine and have him spurt a few goofy lines that would cheer Kurt up instantly. Or complain about classes, or Glee club or an outfit Kurt had helped him plan... But it was late in New York, and time was even farther ahead in Ohio. Kurt had been so caught up in New York he hadn't even texted Blaine goodnight. Sobs began to build up inside him. He lay his arms on the washstand and buried his face in them. After a few minutes the tears slowed and the sobbing became less earnest. Kurt shook himself. You're never going to get ready for bed like this. He still couldn't bring himself to go through his skin sloughing though so he exfoliated instead.

Once he was done Kurt packed up his things and exited the bathroom. Rachel was leaning against the wall.

"Rachel?" She didn't answer. Was she alright? Maybe she was going through some Finn-Missing the way he'd gone through Blaine-Missing a few minutes ago in the bathroom. Her hair hung over her face so he couldn't tell if she was crying. They had broken up a few months ago, did it still hurt this bad? Did she and Finn have any evening traditions? Kurt didn't know. Should he try and comfort Rachel? Or did she want to be left alone? Before he could decide what to do Rachel mumbled something that sounded like "I'll march my band." And fell sideways onto the floor. Her hair parted enough for him to see her eyes were closed. She was fast asleep! She must have drifted off waiting for him to come out of the bathroom! Feeling a little embarrassed Kurt walked over and scooped the tiny girl up in his arms. He tucked her carefully in to bed. And moved her bags so they leaned against the wall. He stared out the window a moment at the stretch of water that was just visible. Kurt turned leaning against the sill watching his friend sleep.

_Give in_

_Don't fight_

_Good girl_

_Good night_

_Sleep tight_

_In N.Y.C._

* * *

><p>As I'm sure those of you who are familiar with Annie have noticed I'm following in <em>Glee<em>'s footsteps and editing the songs. I will list the songs used in each chapter at the bottom so you can look them up and listen to them in their entirety._  
><em>

Hope you liked it. Please, if you have any ideas for what should happen, I'm open to suggestions.

The song from this chapter is:

_N.Y.C._ from _Annie_.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter two, Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Le Misérables, Man of La Mancha, or any other copyrighted work I may have mentioned below.

Chapter Two: The Impossible Dream

Blaine. Looked at the clock on his night stand, the clock set to New York Time. Blaine had been watching the clock since 5:45 and now it was 5: 55 and it felt less like ten minutes and more like ten years had passed since he'd gotten out his phone and sat down to wait. He'd wanted to call Kurt so bad last night it felt wrong not to call him. He always called him they would chat and slough their skin. It's what they always did. But Kurt had had a big day and Blaine made one of the hardest decisions of his life, and didn't call him. He'd skipped skin-care altogether – it's not like Kurt was going to be around to see the difference – and had spent five hours tossing and turning because it just wasn't natural to go to bed with-out calling Kurt. He hadn't slept so badly since the time they'd had that fight at Scandals. Finally he decided he would call Kurt in the morning. He knew not even New York would keep Kurt from taking care of his skin, something he would get up at six to do. He would just give Kurt a quick call as he was waking up, he didn't want to be a bother. After that decision Blaine set his alarm for five-thirty and was finally able to sleep. He pitied people who didn't know their boyfriend or girlfriend's schedule, it would make situations like this so much more difficult.

Kurt woke up to his alarm belting out _Born This Way_. Kurt reached for his nightstand so he could turn it off before the whole house woke up, but his hand met empty air. Then it hit him: His _alarm_ was belting out born this way? He wrenched his eyes open and the previous day's events crashed over him. He also realized that the sound was coming from his pocket, of course. It wasn't his alarm it was his phone he hadn't set his alarm last night. Then he panicked. He hadn't set his alarm last night! What time was it? He scrambled to get out his still-ringing phone and saw it was 6:00 am exactly. Thank God. Or don't He felt like kissing whoever was calling, and then he saw who was calling. _Well, duh._ Was there ever a time he didn't feel like kissing Blaine? Kurt snapped his phone open.

"Blaine! Thank goodness you called! I forgot to set my alarm!"

"Forgot to set your alarm? Has that even ever happened before? I hope the reason for your forgetfulness isn't something to do with the guys being hotter in New York or something."

"Blaine! Don't be ridiculous. No, Rachel fell asleep while I was getting ready for bed and between getting her to bed and tidying up our dorm, I just sort of lost track of everything. Plus, well, not talking to you sort of threw me out of whack." Kurt climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"Tell me about it; it took me five hours for me to fall asleep." Kurt started doing his hair, cell phone clamped between his shoulder and his cheek so he could still talk to Blaine.

"Can, i. Can I call you tonight? I know our time zones are off, but it would be nice to have something normal, and I'd hate you to have any trouble sleeping…"

"Listen Kurt, I'll call you. I've, um, got a clock that runs on New York time." Kurt chuckled.

"Just so you can tell what time it is for me? That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard of." Kurt applied some moisturizer to his face as he spoke. "Now, have you ever watched Funny Face? 'cause I watched a little of it on the ride over and I was wondering what you thought of Audrey Hepburn's voice and Jo's wedding dress…"

The first couple weeks at NYADA sailed by. Acting class, vocal coaching, dancing lessons. Classes on how to look your best for an audition: What to put on your resume, what to do to look good on your resume, what kind of songs to sing depending on your range, dancing prowess, and what kind of part you wanted. Song writing classes, musical writing classes. Kurt was relieved to find they had French class and signed up at once. Before it seemed possible their audition for the NYADA Showcase came. Kurt made his way to the auditorium glancing about for Rachel. She was signed up for the slot before him. Where was she? Had she gone ahead without him? Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Rachel! I was worried; I thought you'd gone ahead without me."

"Sorry Kurt, but I was working on my audition for the Musical."

"But that's ages away."

"Exactly, I'll have an advantage if I start early." Kurt thought a minute. That would be true at McKinley, but…

"It's just, we have all these classes teaching us how to look good for an audition, and what to sing, don't you think it would be a good idea to get some advice first?"

Rachel sighed, exasperated.

"Do I look like someone who needs advice on auditioning? Please, I got every part I tried out for at McKinley, even if some of the shows were canceled." She waved her arms about for emphasis. Kurt still wasn't convinced. He worried that Rachel's confidence might be premature but he was distracted when one of her flinging arms knocked a passing student into the wall.

"Rachel! Watch it!" He stopped and backed up a few steps. "Sorry about her, she's just a bit oblivious to others sometimes." The guy just stared at him He was wearing a green plaid button-up t-shirt with a collar over a white t-shirt, with green suspenders and dark belted pants. He also had a name tag that read:

Hello My Name is Will.

Usually Kurt would have made some comment about whether he was overdoing the green a little, or could he get a little more original? Where was the flair? Or the fact that wearing a name-tag was not improving his outfit, but he knew what it was like to get shoved so he bit his tongue. Kurt wasn't sure what to do so he just gave him a little wave. "Well, see you around." He hurried ahead to catch up with Rachel. He didn't see the boy watching him go, blinking rapidly as if he'd just looked into a very bright light.

Rachel and Kurt grabbed chairs and sat down amongst a small group of prospective Show Case members. Though while it seemed small, Kurt realized there were actually sixteen people, which is two more than were ever in Glee Club at one time. He began to really worry. _How many people get in? What are they looking for? How do they feel about guys singing "girl" songs? _ Rachel was experiencing none of his confidence loss.

"What are you auditioning with? I'm singing Joe Darion and Mitch Leigh 's timeless _The Impossible Dream_" Kurt recovered a bit. He was proud of his selection.

"Nice choice, I'm singing _L'un vers l'autre_ from the _Les Misérables_ concept album. It was cut when they turned it into a musical and never translated into English, so hopefully whoever is judging us won't be bored of it." Rachel started,

"That sounds lovely Kurt." It sounded more than lovely, it sounded brilliant. For the first time in a while she felt scared. One by one their fellow prospective members filed out onstage and belted out their various songs. Finally a low, but decidedly female voice called:

"Next! " Rachel glanced around looking for a clock. Was it her slot? "Rachel Berry!" Well that answered that question. Trembling slightly, Rachel stood.

"Don't worry, you'll be astounding as usual, now go out there and bring the house down." Kurt gave her a quick hug and shooed her towards the stage. Taking a deep breath she strode swiftly to the center of the stage. A woman with dark brown hair and eyes and slightly tanned skin sat behind a desk in the middle of the auditorium.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing _The Impossible Dream _from_ Man of La Mancha_." The woman merely nodded. She took a deep breath and let the thrill of the stage erase her worries. She was Rachel Berry for heaven sakes! She had nothing to be afraid of. _Right Miss Berry, you're spectacular. Knock the socks off her._

_To dream, the impossible dream.  
>To fight, the unbeatable foe.<br>To bear, with unbearable sorrow.  
>To run, where the brave dare not go.<br>To right, the unrightable wrong.  
>To love, pure and chaste from afar.<br>To try, when your arms are too weary.  
>To reach, the unreachable star.<em>

Rachel smiled when she said the word star. That's right: a star, a gold star.

_This is my quest, to follow that star.  
>No matter how hopeless, no matter how far.<em>

Rachel's eyebrows scrunched together, as she took a deep breath and belted out the final stanza. Believing in every word she sang.

_And the world will be better for this:  
>That one girl, scorned and covered with scars,<br>Still strove, with her last ounce of courage,  
>To reach, the unreachable star!<em>

Rachel raised her right arm on the last note as if reaching for afore-mentioned star. She waited for applause, or some kind of approval from the woman, but she merely made another note on her clipboard and mumbled

"Thank you, Miss Berry. I'll post a list on the school board Friday to say who got in. Next!" But then she did hear applause, coming from backstage. Kurt stood in the wings clapping so hard he looked like he might break something.

"That was amazing Rachel, so inspiring!" Rachel smiled and hurried off the stage. At least someone appreciated her talent.

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage, he could see Rachel taking a seat near the back of the auditorium. The _auditorium_. The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion was spacious. The auditoriums at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals had been impressive. Nationals especially. But the NYADA auditorium was something else. Curved ceiling designed to help sound from the stage reverberate back to the far corners of the audience. Tiered seating, private boxes, and an orchestra pit. Taking another breath Kurt cleared his throat and addressed a woman sitting behind a desk that could only be who judged the prospective Showcase members.

"Ahem, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing _L'un vers l'autre_ from the_ Les Misérables_ concept album." Kurt closed his eyes, it had been a long time since he'd felt the kind of heartbreak Eponine did in the song, but that didn't mean he couldn't remember the hurt. He pictured Blaine serenading Jeremiah and dancing with Sebastian, he blocked out the intervening months in which the issues had been resolved. His chest started hurting. Maybe they weren't quite as resolved as he'd thought they were. The music started.

_Deux anges qui se découvrent_

_n'ont rien à expliquer_

_deux âmes qui se retrouvent_

_ont tout dit sans parler_

_j'ai souvent rêvé dans les bras de Marius d'être à sa place_

_devant ce bonheur d'un autre monde_

_la jalousie s'efface_

In Kurt's mind's eye Blaine sang something about wanting Jeremiah "_so bad_". Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes.

_Ils descendent des nuages_

_rayonnants de mystère_

_pour faire un long voyage_

_d'amour sur cette terre_

_A peine se sont-ils vus_

_qu'ils se sont reconnus_

_avant de se connaître_

_Le bonheur leur va bien l'un à l'autre_

_un aveugle en son cœur pourrait le voir_

_le bonheur ça fait mal chez les autres_

_quand on n'a pas de rôle dans l'histoire_

The song ended, the music faded. Kurt wasn't sure whether he should dry his eyes, but he was sure he was supposed to stop crying. He let the events that had transpired over the last couple of years wash over him. Yes, Blaine had crushed on Jeremiah, and gotten a little too friendly with Sebastian. But he had also gotten the Warblers to let them sing a duet at Regionals, he'd sung Somewhere Only We Know when Kurt transferred, not to mention he'd transferred. They'd sung duets, and he'd taken that slushy for Kurt. He'd called Kurt at six this morning just to talk to him. Feeling a good deal better Kurt moved to exit the stage.

"Wait." The judge stood. Kurt froze. Was there something he'd forgotten to do? Some auditioning formality he'd neglected to perform? "That was some pretty impressive French, how long did it take you to learn that?" Okay, Kurt hadn't expected that.

"Um, well, about a week and a half, but I do speak French so that made it easier." The judge nodded and sat back down.

"You also have a rather high voice. It's been a while since NYADA has had a countertenor, what's your range?"

"Ah, well I can go as low as the A below middle C and as high as the F two octaves above middle C, though I have been known to go higher."

"Impressive. Next!" Kurt scurried away to join Rachel not sure what to think.

Parvati did know what to think. This Kurt Hummel was original. Sure there'd been other countertenors, and other guys who sang girl songs, and other people who could speak foreign languages, and other performers who emoted. But to have all these traits was rare. And There was something about the way he performed. Most singers tried to show their teeth. His pretty much disappeared, but somehow it worked. Other performers showed there pain by scrunching their eyebrows and closing their eyes, and occasionally they'd get dewy-eyed. This boy just looked _hurt_. Tears rolled down his cheeks his forehead contorted. It wasn't the usual kind of theatricality. Most performers didn't want to look bad they found ways to express what looked like emotion without their eyes getting red-rimmed and their faces getting blotchy like people's do when they cry in real life. This guy – what was his name , Kurt? – didn't seem to worry about that. And his voice was very distinctive. You would never mistake him for someone else. It was decided. Kurt Hummel was going to be a spectacular addition to NYADA Showcase.

But what about this Berry girl? She was more your generic talented singer. Her voice pushed a little but she could definitely belt, and with a little training maybe she could work through that pop-music quality. She had a nice stage presence and even I she hadn't picked a particularly fresh song, she'd certainly picked a powerful one. Yeah, Miss Berry would probably be a fine Showcase member too.

Will watched as the boy filled the auditorium with haunting French. He was sure he'd never heard anything so moving. The guy was extremely talented. Will wondered whether he could dance. He was obviously kind and chivalrous; most people wouldn't stop for someone who got slammed into things. And his name:

"Kurt Hummel." Will whispered to himself. Yeah, it was a pretty name.

So, what do you think? Dreadful? Decent? Anything you're hoping will happen? Sorry if I'm playing the Kurt Hummel's Fluent in French card too much, promise it won't happen again. Also I thought I'd list which songs I used in case anyone feels like looking them up.

Last Chapter's songs were:

A medley _of L'amour Existe Encore_, _Le Monde Est Stone_, _Je Crois Toi_, _Je Danse Dans Ma Tete_, _J'ai Besoin D'un Chum_, and _Je Chanterai_.

_N.Y.C._ from _Annie_

This Chapter's songs are:

_The Impossible Dream_ from _Man of La Mancha_

_L'un vers l'autre_ from the_ Le Misérables_ Concept Album


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Missing<p>

Kurt added the final touches to his hair and coated it in hairspray.

"Kurt, c'mon, you're taking forever and I need to use the bathroom!" Kurt sighed and putting his products back in their various places in his vanity he exited the bathroom.

"Thank you." Rachel brushed past him. "I just do not understand your obsession with that stuff you put in your hair, it smells awful."

"If I didn't use it my hair wouldn't look half as fabulous and one of the most important things about a person's appearance is their hair looking fabulous."

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes and closed the door. Kurt leaned against the ladder of the bunk bed looking up at the photo of Blaine he'd hung on the wall above the headboard. Next year Blaine would be here and he'd finally live with someone who understood the importance of good hair. As long as Blaine made it into NYADA. Kurt shook that thought out of his head. Of course Blaine would get in. He had more credentials then Kurt and was certainly just as talented. So why did he still worry about something going wrong? What if Blaine changes his mind…? The thought pushed its way out of wherever he'd buried it and gnawed away at him. But change his mind about what? Even if he didn't want to go to NYADA he would never change his mind about New York and they would probably have to room off campus anyway. What if Blaine changes his mind about rooming with you? About being with you? What if he meets someone else in Ohio? Or once he gets to New York? There it was. The fear he couldn't convince himself not to worry about. Although Sebastian had proven to not be a threat to their relationship he had reminded Kurt that there were plenty of eligible bachelors. Well there's nothing you can do about it. So sit tight and hope for the best. The only person you can control is yourself. Kurt's mental pep-talk did its job. He grabbed his bag as Rachel exited the bathroom. As they left their dorm he blew a kiss to the picture on the wall. It's not like I'm going to change my mind.

Blaine sighed as he closed his car door behind him. He'd known when he'd transferred last year that it would be permanent. His parents would not let him shuffle schools that many times. And after the slushy incident he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to the Warblers. But he hadn't anticipated how hard it would be to come to a school every day that didn't have Kurt inside of it. Glee rehearsals were a good deal less gleeful and everything seemed dreadfully dismal. The bullying wasn't as bad as it could be. No one had gotten slushied all year as far as he knew, and even getting slammed into lockers wasn't as common an occurrence as it had once been. And when he did get shoved it was usually a mere half-hearted-one-shouldered move. No one cared to put much energy into making his life miserable but they didn't have to. His life was pretty miserable as it was. At least he still had their evening over-the-phone-skin-care chat to look forward to. As he opened his locker Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out the photo of Kurt he'd printed out the day before. Kurt lay on his back still holding one of the records he'd been looking through. Last year he hadn't felt the need to hang a huge picture of Kurt in his locker. What was the point of hanging some stiff 2D image of his boyfriend up when the far superior flesh-and-blood version wandered the halls? A photo simply couldn't capture some of his favorite things about Kurt. (That's why he'd hung Kurt's campaign poster, because it captured some of his personality as well as his image.) Photos couldn't make brutally honest off-topic side comments about people's clothing, or spew brilliant comeback lines at bullies, or cheer him up with inspiring speeches. A photo couldn't sing or dance. You hold someone's hand when they were in a photograph. You couldn't kiss a picture. - Well technically you could but it looked a little silly and just wasn't the same. – His grades were suffering because he roamed the library searching for videos of old New Directions performances when he should be studying and would spend hours watching them over and over when he should be doing homework. He was pleased to find that they had filmed around a performance a week but disappointed that few of them, especially the older ones, featured Kurt at all. He spent a lot of time with Tina mostly because she would occasionally remember some performance that was filed under a different heading. Like the Vogue video Kurt and Mercedes had produced in their sophomore year. Hearing Sue Sylvester sing was not something Blaine had expected to hear, ever. But he tried not to pressure Tina too much. He didn't want her to think he only hung out with her because of her more extensive knowledge of Kurt's performing history. I wonder what he's doing now. Blaine unloaded all the books he wouldn't need until after lunch into his locker. Probably sitting in some class, or drinking coffee, or rehearsing some song, meeting new people. If Blaine got into NYADA hopefully Kurt would introduce them. Wait, meeting new people? As in similarly-minded New-Yorkers? As in male similarly -minded New-Yorkers? Crap! Kurt is probably meeting all kind of interesting wonderful boys while I, Blaine, am stuck in Ohio. The school bell rang but Blaine just stood in front of his locker hyperventilating. How was he supposed to compete with the numerous eligible NYADA boys when he was trapped at McKinley? He reopened his locker and stared at the picture of Kurt for a moment. Well, he certainly wasn't going to be able to compete with them if he didn't get into NYADA, and the only way to get into NYADA was to have a really impressive application and audition. And bad grades and lack-luster Glee involvement would not look good on an application. If Kurt did manage to hold out for him he didn't want to disappointment by letting his loneliness get in the way of their future.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Glee, if I did Kurt would have gotten into NYADA with Rachel like he does here.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Doubt and Conviction<p>

Kurt and Rachel made their way to the school board. Already a group of students were gathered around. Rachel pushed her way confidently in between them pulling Kurt with her. She ran her finger down the list and found her name – Berry, Rachel – underneath someone named Beret, Catalina. Smiling in satisfaction Rachel glanced at Kurt who was still searching for Hummel, Kurt among the other H's. Finally he found it above Hypen, Will. Kurt sighed in relief. He had made it in. Maybe, just maybe things were going to be all right at NYADA. He didn't disillusion himself that he'd be getting any solos but he was confident he could pull his weight. He turned to Rachel and hugged her before whipping out his phone and giving Blaine the full story via text. Much to his surprise Blaine answered immediately.

_Yay! But come on, who saw that coming? *raises hand* I totally called it! Congratulations! I cyber-toast you. – Blaine P.S. I love you._

_You're too kind. Love you too. – Kurt_

Kurt saved the text. Hmm, he'd been positive Blaine would be in classes by now, maybe he'd caught him between classes. Kurt was stowing his phone back in his pocket when he heard a thud to his left. He knew that sound all too well: It was the sound of someone hitting a wall after being shoved. Kurt's head snapped towards the sound. He'd thought a school like NYADA wouldn't have to worry about stuff like this. They were all artists after all. He saw a well-dressed guy taunting the green-clad boy Rachel had bumped into earlier as a couple other boys held him against the wall.

"Could you wear any more green? C'mon! Shake it up a little. I mean, what do you think you're wearing? Do you even read Vogue? And name-tags, please. That is so Kindergarten."

Kurt felt a surge of anger. Sure, he'd thought a few of those things when he first saw the guy. And he was usually very critic of people's clothing choices. But this didn't feel like helpful criticism, it felt like bullying. He marched over.

"Hey, what is going on here. The well-dressed guy who had been delivering all the insults turned around.

"Oh hey, I was just reminding this guy of the importance of personal appearance. People with no fashion sense give me a head-ache. You needn't worry though." He looked Kurt up and down. "You seem to be up to date with – if not have a flair for – fashion." Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, I'm all for helping out chronically un-fashionable people and frequently give out large slices of criticism to even my closest friends. But if this guy's clothes are really bothering you don't you think giving him a make-over would be more productive than this frankly bully-esque behavior?" The guy gave Kurt a side-ways look.

"Listen, I'm Stephen. And I pretty much run this school. Now you can let me finish lecturing this guy before he commits fashion suicide and then hang out with me, because with your fashion-sense I have a feeling we could get along quite well, as long as you have a little talent to go with it. As long as you don't have more talent than me." At this he gave a hallow scoff. "that's a laugh, no one has more talent than me. And of course you'll have to ditch that midget you've been hanging out with. It's too late to save her from fashion suicide. But if you want to fight me. Trust me, you're gonna lose." Kurt stepped forward.

"Look. I've spent my whole life being unpopular. I'm not going to start compromising myself now to try to change that. And I would be compromising myself if I walked away from bullying. Which is something I cannot stand!" Kurt marched over to the two boys holding Mr. Green up against the wall and pulled them off. Now get lost and think twice before abusing people in front of me." The three boys backed off.

"So be it." Stephen sneered. And led his cronies away. "This isn't over." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Mr. Green. He snuck a glance at his name-tag.

Hello, My Name is Will.

Will. That was right!

"Sorry about those guys. I guess their kind just exist in every environment. Will seemed to be trying to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Kurt gave him what he hoped was an understanding smile.

"Look, I don't really have any friends here except my roommate who I've known since high school. And if that Stephen guy gets his way I doubt it will be easy for either of us to make a lot of new friends, so would you want to hang out after our classes are over? I could give you a make-over, because no offence but that guy did sort of have a point about the fashion suicide bit." Kurt bit his lip hoping Will wouldn't take that last comment the wrong way. But the boy's face just broke into a hug smile and he actually started to tear up.

"I'd love that. I'd really love that."

"Great! I'm in Room 2705. And my last class ends at five." Will nodded.

"G-great. I'll see you later then." Kurt gave him a smile and returned to Rachel who was watching from the other side of the hallway.

"What was that about?"

"Well, I do believe I've made a friend." Kurt smiled and linked arms with her.

Finn fiddled with his pack nervously. He had been given a list of things to bring, and now he was here in Georgia, items packed about to enter boot camp. After his family had finished freaking out and crying over his decision to join the army, Burt and his Mom had decided he needed to do everything he could to be as prepared as possible for boot camp. Blaine had rattled off a bunch of facts he'd learned somewhere and Kurt whipped out a laptop and started looking through articles. The rest of the summer was spent very differently than all the ones before. Every dinner became Friday Night Dinner. The whole family gathered around the table, Blaine included, savoring their time together before they were split between three states. Kurt and Blaine helped Finn plan a daily work out session and his video games were locked up so he would get enough sleep. One by one former ND members bid their goodbyes and headed off to whatever futures awaited them. Kurt gave him the short haircut required for the military before he left with Santana. Suddenly the family dinners were a lot sadder and Finn was glad he was getting out of Lima.

But sitting here with a backpacks worth of belongings muscles aching from their labors over the summer. Labors that were only going to increase now it was the real thing. Finn pulled out a magazine and flipped through it as the bus carrying him and his fellow recruits to Reception. Someone behind him leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You might want to dispose of that. The D.S.s are nicer then the D.I.s but they still won't take kindly to such leisurely activities."

"Right." Finn quickly shoved the magazine into the space between the bench and the window, then leaned against the back of his chair in relief. He looked over his shoulder at his savior and saw an astonishingly tall girl with red hair. "Um, thanks"

"You're welcome." Her breathy voice confirmed that she was indeed the whisperer.

"Do you have a copy of The Soldiers Handbook? I'm sure that would make more productive reading." She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I think my brother packed me one. " Finn smiled back before rummaging around until he found the papers Kurt had printed off and bound together. He turned back to the girl triumphantly. "What's your name by the way?"

"Lucile, but I prefer to go by Cile. How about you?"

"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson." They shook hands and then spent the rest of the drive discussing The Soldiers Handbook.

They stood up and Finn started as he realized she was taller than he was. She. Was. _Taller_. Than. He. Was. He nodded dumbly. She smiled.

"Hope to see you around Finn Hudson."

Rachel arrived at her and Kurt's room to find the boy Kurt had stood up for standing in the middle of the room while Kurt stood in front of him holding up an outfit to see how it would look on the guy, setting it down, picking up another and setting it down too. Indeed there were dozens of outfits strewn across the floor.

"Kurt, what is going on?" Kurt whirled around.

"Oh, hi Rachel. I was just saving Will's wardrobe. He's the new friend I was telling you about?"

"Oh, right." Rachel squinted at the two boys. Everything seemed platonic but still, she didn't like Kurt spending time with a guy. "A boy?" Kurt gave her a confused look.

"Well, yeah. What's your point?" Rachel shook herself. I'm sure Kurt knows better than to cause a repeat of Chandler-gate

"I don't have one, never mind," Kurt returned his attention to the clothing on the floor.

"Here," he piled several outfits into the guy's arms who, Rachel realized, hadn't said a word the whole time, "this should last you a few days until we can go shopping. The Will bore the clothes away happily. Kurt carefully packed away the rest of the clothes. "If you need the bathroom you should use it now. I have my over-the-phone-skin-sloughing date in fifteen minutes." Rachel smiled to herself as she hurried into the bathroom to complete her night-time needs – she never should have doubted Kurt for a moment.

One of the perks of living with Kurt was his understanding when it came to her skin-care routines. She remembered distinctly the fight she and Finn had had over her lengthy time in the bathroom. Kurt on the other hand was if anything shocked by the lack of time spent caring for her skin. Lecturing her on the importance of morning skin-care, and three-step routines. He stared at her wonderingly has she exited the bathroom with two minutes to spare. This time he didn't lecture though, for once he was glad she was hasty. He needed to talk to Blaine.

Kurt dialed Blaine and waited nervously as for him to pick up. He didn't have to wait long, the first ring was cut off by the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Kurt! I can't know how much it means to me that you find time in you're busy schedule for me. How are things? Any new friends?"

"Well, I certainly have a new enemy." Blaine felt his eyebrows lift.

"Ooh an enemy."

"Yeah, his name is Stephen and he is like a fashion-conscious combination of Jesse St. James and Sebastian Smythe." Blaine grimaced. Then realized Kurt couldn't see him.

"Urgh. But, fashion-conscious you say?"

"I know! You wouldn't think we'd have tons to talk about but he's just awful. Oh, and get this. He was picking on this kid. And, you know how I feel about bullying, so I told Stephen off and stuff. And the boy he was picking on is like, my only new friend." Blaine flinched. _A boy? His new friend is a boy? Oh no. I knew it. I'm doomed._

"And he is just, not fashionable. I mean, I've seen worse… but god I've seen better. So I'm helping him find new clothes and stuff. But isn't that weird? After performing, style is pretty much my passion. And my only two friends at NYADA simply don't comprehend it. Ah, well. I have you and at least Will seems willing to take my constructive criticism to heart."

"Will?"

"The boy I told you about."

"Right." Blaine's chest tightened and his mind started whispering dozens of scenarios to him that all ended with him losing Kurt to this Will, and often his sanity as well.

"Rachel though, hopeless." Kurt rattled on un-aware of Blaine growing increasingly depressed and hopeless on the other end of the line. "Do you know she only moisturizes once a day? And it's not even the basic three-step regimen either. Also, she never sloughs her skin. Never! I mean…" Blaine tried to smile as Kurt ranted about Rachel's lack of care for her looks, but all he could see was Kurt getting married to Will – who Blaine pictured as tall, straight-haied, and devastatingly handsome – while Blaine was drug off to the nearest asylum. Clutching the bubble-gum-wrapper promise ring Kurt had so carelessly discarded - "Blaine? Blaine are you there?" Blaine shook himself.

"Yeah, right here."

"Are you okay?" Kurt knew him too well. Then again, maybe Kurt noticing he wasn't all right meant Kurt still cared enough to notice. Maybe the end of the world wasn't named Will.

"Look Kurt, can I ask you a question?" He could hear the surprise in Kurt's voice when he answered.

"Sure Blaine, What is it?"

"This Will character…" He didn't even have to finish the sentence.

"WHAT? Nonono. Blaine, Honey, we're just friends. We aren't even that close. I don't even know if he's on our team. And it wouldn't matter if he was because I. Love. You. Understand? And I'm not going to leave you for some New York City sweetheart. I promised remember? Besides even New York boys could never measure up to you. You've got nothing to worry about.

Will lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. _I should have known. Of course I guy like that would be taken. And the way he talked about him I don't see him breaking up with the guy. And the guy would be crazy to break up with him. What was the guy's name? Oh, right, Blaine. It would be impossible not to know his name the way Kurt went on about him. I didn't even have to ask if he was single, or who the guy in the picture was…_

Will had arrived at Kurt's dorm as planned. Kurt looked him up and down and immediately started whipping clothes out of his closet. He arranged them into dozens of combinations and then began to hold them up to Will. That's when he began talking.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Will? Boyfriend?" Will couldn't believe his ears, was Kurt Hummel asking him if he was single?

"No, neither, never, no."

"That's too bad, I'm sorry." Okay, that's not the reaction I was hoping for.

"Do you?" Well that broke the ice. Kurt's face took on this dreamy smile. Will felt something inside of him crumbling to ashes.

"Yeah, yeah I do. His name is Blaine – isn't that the loveliest name? - That's his picture on the wall over there. He's still a senior in high-school now, but he's coming here next year. We're going to rent an apartment together because NYADA won't let us be room-mates obviously. I mean, as long as, he doesn't, change his mind or something." Yeah, don't see that happening. What guy would change his mind about living with Kurt Hummel?

"He'd have to be insane." Kurt gave him an odd look as he held up yet another outfit.

"Well, that's um, sweet of you but, uh-" Oh no! Did I say that out loud? How much did I say out loud?

"I just mean- you seem like a nice guy- I mean helping me out and all-" Kurt gave him an understanding smile. Though of course the fact that he thought he understood made him a bit oblivious, but it was a sweet sort of obliviousness.

"I get it I get it. No need to ramble." Kurt went back to arranging outfits.

"What's he like?" The question that was part jealousy part curiosity, part hope and part dread escaped before he could think twice about it. Kurt sighed in happy reminiscing. Will's heart plummeted and his stomach clenched in dread.

"Well he's a little bit shorter than me, as you can see in the picture, he's rather hot. He has the dreamiest voice and isn't too bad at dancing either. He's, I wouldn't say he's fashionable, I'm the fashionista, but he's well dressed." Will was losing hope and gaining despair with every sentence. "He's usually charming and courteous. He can have a temper occasionally and he and alcohol do not go well together, but he can be very brave. He jumped in front of me one time when this guy was throwing a slushy at me. It turned out the guy, his name was Sebastian, had put rock salt in the slushy. Blaine had to have surgery and was bedridden for two weeks." Will sighed. Great, the guy's a hero, I'm doomed. "He thinks he's not romantic but he is. He can just be a bit oblivious sometimes. And can give the impression-" Will began to tune Kurt out because all this perfection was too hard to handle. He glanced over at the picture again and felt rather in-adequate next to this pedestal of perfect-boyfriend-for-Kurt-ness. Kurt had just paused in his stream of Blaine-praise to make a tough call about an outfit when the brunette girl who had bumped into Will that fateful day he'd met Kurt, walked in. She gave them an odd look before asking what was going on. The girl – Rachel apparently – had continued to give the two of them weird looks right up until Kurt piled some clothes into Will's arms in an obviously dismissive way. It was time to leave. It occurred to him that Rachel might think there was something going on between them. Calm down girlie, his hopelessly hook on that guy in the blazer, no worries.

Now back in his dorm Will rolled over onto his stomach. He hooked his toes onto the edge of the bed, lying sideways so his upper torso hung off the edge enabling him to reach the nightstand. He fumbled in the drawer before hauling himself un-gracefully back onto top bunk. But he'd retrieved what he'd wanted. Clasped in his hand was his beloved blue notebook. His parents had bought it for him to take notes in, but it had quickly turned into his best friend and he wrote all kinds of things in it. Flipping past numerous ramblings he paused at a blank page. Pulling a pencil out of the spiral binding Will scrawled a heading adoringly across the top.

Reasons Why I Love Kurt Hummel

He stared at it a moment. Is that really how he felt? Did he love him? He closed his eyes for a moment picturing Kurt. His chest began to ache, his stomach tied itself into knots, his torso felt like it was being filled with lead. _Yeah, I love him._

1. He's gorgeous

2. He's kind

3. He notices things other people don't… He's perceptive.

4. He's got these eyes I can't even begin to explain using in-adequate things like words.

5. He's so good with clothes, something I can never get right.

Will could have continued on for a while, but he had homework so he set the notebook aside and a got up to retrieve his backpack.

* * *

><p>I've been doing a lot of research on boot camp and boy, I'm having a really hard time imagining Finn in such an environment. And I certainly can't imagine him thriving or being happy. It sounds kinda demeaning. and certainly doesn't encourage individuality.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: The Feuding Family of NYADA Showcase<p>

Rachel strode confidently into Showcase rehearsal a nervous, fidgety Kurt trailing behind her. Rachel swept in confidently. Kurt stood in the doorway a moment. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, placed a hand on his hip and followed Rachel. She was fiddling in her bag. Is that sheet music? Kurt wondered. Rachel the sheet music for several songs and grabbing the nearest chair seated herself beside the director's chair. She glanced over at Kurt who had taken a seat in the middle row and was gesturing to her frantically to come over. She rolled her eyes. What is up with him? The director will want to discuss lesson plans and set lists and solos with me. Mr. Schue always did. As if in answer to her thoughts the Director in question sat down in the chair beside Rachel and the other members settled down in their seats. The director looked over at Rachel.

"Miss Berry, why are you over here?" Rachel sat up a little straighter and held out the sheet music.

"I thought these would be a good way to start off the season. I'll take lead of course, but as you see there are several minor solos to distribute among our other members. And that last one I thought would make a lovely competition piece, I'll be singing it of course, and everyone else can back me up with some choreography and background vocals." The director gave her a stiff smile, almost condescending.

"Ah, as the director I am responsible for song selection and solo assignment. Very rarely would we give a student an entire song to themselves, and although we hold auditions for every solo, we usually don't feature a particular soloist more than two or three times a year." Rachel stared at her. Was she serious? Obviously Rachel wasn't a usual performer so she would probably be the exception for these rules, but even then it didn't sound like she'd be getting more than four solos this year.

"Would you mind taking a seat with your fellow members, Miss Berry?" Rachel got up and made her way to the nearest vacant seat. Too stunned to do anything but follow direction.

"Right, now the assignment this week is to find a song that has to do with something starting, or the beginning of something. Bring the sheet music and a video of you performing the song you're your own original choreography to me and the winners get to choose between performing their piece for the entire group next week or getting private vocal coaching from me for the rest of the month. Whoever places second will get whatever the winners turned down. Think your piece through carefully. No more than four students may perform in each entry. Split up and decide what songs you're going to sing. As people scrambled to find someone to sing with Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Kurt.

"Do you want to pair up for a duet?"

"No, I think I'll work on this solo." Kurt gave her a look like she might be crazy before turning to find someone else to sing with. Rachel pulled out her folder of emergency solo pieces. And began sifting through them for one that fit the bill. She was going to win this thing. She was going to perform for everyone and then she would get the admiration and appreciation she deserved.

Kurt sighed and turned away from Rachel dejectedly. It was silly to try to win this alone. He cast around for someone to sing with. But everyone was giving him weird looks and edging away from him. What was wrong with everyone? And the he saw Stephen smirking at him and everything clicked. I guess he does have the school under his thumb. Kurt turned away dejectedly. It wasn't like he had never experienced this kind of thing before. It's just that he'd thought of Showcase as the NYADA version of Glee, and this sort of thing didn't really happen in Glee. Kurt began to write a list of song nominees and made a mental note to call Blaine and discuss it with him. Kurt was distracted by a light tap on his shoulder. Will sat behind him and was evidently the one who tapped his shoulder.

"Looking for someone to sing with?" Kurt gave him a side-ways smile before answering.

"It would improve on singing alone." But he hoped Will could tell that he was really pleased.

Will arrived outside Kurt's dorm at the arranged time. He heard voices inside. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he waited for a pause in the conversation to knock. He ended up waiting almost ten minutes, but he didn't want to give Kurt half a reason to dis-like him. Finally someone sneezed and Will struck the door firmly with his knuckles. He heard Kurt exclaiming about "Showcase assignment", and "that Will guy", and "Just a moment, honey." And then the door opened.

"Hello. Please, come in." the formal way Kurt was treating him made Will feel both flattered and a little left-out. It felt like Kurt was both showing him quite a bit of respect, and distancing himself from Will. Will glanced around the dorm noting sheet music spread about in a similar manner to how he'd laid out the clothes during Will's make-over. There was also an open lap-top. Will edged side-ways until he could see a little of the screen. Kurt was obviously employing the use of Skype because The screen was filled by some guy's face. He looked kind of familiar. Will thought back to what he'd heard Kurt say through the door. He'd called this guy "Honey." And then Will knew who it was. His eyes flicked over to the framed photo by Kurt's pillow just to be sure. Yep, the guy in the picture looked a little younger, but this was definitely Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine. The one he went on and on bout with that dreamy smile on his face. Will's gaze swiveled back to Kurt who looked concerned. Oh, no. Had Kurt been talking to him?

"I was just going over options for songs." Kurt gestured to the papers on the floor. Oh. He thought Will was judging his room. He was worried about it being messy.

"Well you're obviously giving our project a lot of thought."

"Kurt?" a voice emanated from the laptop. Kurt's head whipped toward it.

"Oh, oh." He hurried over to the computer avoiding the surrounding stacks of sheet music with ease. Will followed stepping over and around the pages rather less gracefully. As he reached the computer Kurt grabbed his elbow and yanked him in front of the screen.

"Here he is, this is the boy I was telling you about Darling." Blaine appeared to be studying their feet but Will knew that was just the illusion of Skype + webcam. He was studying Will. Part of Will wanted to yell that he had no chance with Kurt and could everyone stop worrying for one second? Kurt just called him "that boy" and Blaine "Darling" for god's sake. Another part of him liked the idea he spooked Mr. Perfect a little.

"Hey," Will waved his hand awkwardly. _How did one address one's crush's boyfriend?_

"I hope you don't mind me inviting Blaine. But we need a spectacular song if we're going to win and Blaine knows all sorts of neat, unusual songs." Kurt threw the computer a look so loving Will wanted to crawl away into a hole to die because he wanted Kurt to look at him that way and deep down Will knew he never would.

"No, of course not." Traitorous mouth. Why must you always say what Kurt wants to hear? You're not making life easier ion me. Scolding not-with-standing, Will's mouth prattled on. "If Blaine's half as great as you say he is I'm sure he'll be an asset."

"Lovely." Kurt settled himself on the floor.

"So Will," Oh, Blaine was speaking. "What's your range?"

"Uh, my what?"

"Your range. What's the highest note you can sing? What's the lowest note you can sing? Are you a tenor? Baritone? Bass? Countertenor?" He shot a glance at Kurt when he said "countertenor" so that must be what Kurt was.

"I-I don't know." Blaine stared at him for a moment as if he'd just said there had never been a revolution and this was the English Colonies. Kurt looked a bit taken aback too, but recovered more quickly.

"Well, no matter. We'll just have to test you out." He scooted closer to the laptop and opened up some kind of virtual keyboard. "Let's start at middle C and work our way down. Then we'll go back to middle C and work our way up, okay?"

"Okay" Kurt clicked a key and the note sounded through the speakers. Will matched the note on an "Ah." Kurt slowly worked down the computer-generated piano half-step by half step. Down an entire octave, and the down another half-step to B but Will's voice died when they tried to go farther. Kurt jumped back to middle C, Will matched the note, and they worked their way up in the same manner Will reached B, but couldn't go farther.

"Impressive." Blaine commented approvingly. Will felt slightly smug for a moment then Kurt launched into a conversation with Blaine about people and songs Will had never heard of so he just nodded and mm-hm-ed whenever they paused to draw breath. The topic switched to choreography and he tried to get a few ideas in. Kurt wrote Will's comments along side his and Blaine's but Will lost track of what they were saying because they were using all the technical terms, like "grapevine," and "widow-maker," and he had no idea what was going on. He considered closing his eyes and getting some sleep when the conversation turned to a problem he could actually help solve.

"If only you could be here to perform with us," Kurt told Blaine wistfully. Alright, that's not something Will could make happen. "It would make a better presentation if we had at least three people. Synchronized dance moves would look better if there were more people doing them, and we could do the old Warbler thing and have one person providing background vocals to fill out the duet." Will raised his hand to get their attention, a plan forming in his mind. "And of course I just want you here. What is it Will?"

"Well, if you want a third member… There's this girl I know. She's really shy, but she demonstrated this vocal run in one of my classes and I can tell she's really talented. She seems to do well in one of our dance classes too." Kurt sighed.

"That's great Will, but she's not in our group."

"Well, why don't we ask the director if we can include her? The worst that can happen is she says no. Kurt nodded.

"You're right. Why don't you talk to this girl tomorrow, I'll talk to the director and we'll all meet back here tomorrow." Blaine spoke up from his position on the screen.

"Me too?" Kurt laughed and bumped the keyboard as if he could reach across the distance and bump Blaine via Skype.

"Of course you too, silly. How am I supposed to do this without my man?" Blaine smiled. Will felt ill.

"Well, I'd better get back to my own dorm. See you two tomorrow." Kurt looked up long enough to say goodbye and Blaine said he should be heading to bed as well. Will glanced back at Kurt in time to see him kiss the screen and then the web-cam in some sort of farewell to Blaine. He sighed as he left, closing the door behind him, it was going to be a tough year.

The next day Kurt dutifully approached the Director at shortly before Showcase rehearsal. He realized he didn't even know her name. Everyone just called her Ma'am, or Ms.

"Umm excuse me." She looked up from the stack of papers she was holding.

"Oh. Hello. And you are…"

"Kurt Hummel." She held out her hand and he shook it. "What's your name? I'm ashamed to say I don't know."

"Parvati Henderson" They smiled at each other for a moment. And Parvati couldn't help liking this kid a little more for bothering to find out her name.

"I had a question about the assignment." Kurt shifted his weight to his left leg. "If we could get someone not in the Showcase to agree to perform with us would that be allowed? I mean, as long as they didn't cause us to go over the quartet limit?" Parvati considered a moment. The minute hand on the clock moved signaling time to begin.

"Let me think about that a minute Kurt, I'll get back to you." Kurt whispered goodbye and hurried to his seat. Parvati explained the would be working on dance steps for now as this week's assignment would help decide future set-lists.. It sounded like an advanced version of the New Directions Booty Camp.

"Before we begin, a student asked me earlier if a group would be allowed to include non-Showcase members in their performance. My decision is affirmative. If you have a talented friend you'd like to include go for it, as long as your group is still four members or less after they've joined. But be warned. If your piece wins, or places, and you end up performing it… If you sway in the background backing up some star you've recruited, it won't get you solos."

That evening Kurt was going over songs with Blaine via Skype again when he heard a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called absently. Will came in leading a short Asian girl by the elbow.

"Kurt, Blaine, meet Melody Reclucio. Melody, this is Kurt Hummel, and that guy on the computer screen is Blaine…"

"Anderson" Blaine cut in. Melody gave them a shy smile. She seems very sweet. Kurt decided.

"So, Melody. What's your range?" Blaine queried, always the practical one.

"Soprano coloratura." Both Kurt's and Blaine's eyebrows shot up and Will couldn't help wondering what he was missing.

"Right. So, very high." Blaine blinked a couple times and returned his attention to his sheet music. Melody nodded, blushing. Kurt smiled at her. It was so refreshing to hang out with talented people who weren't constantly self-promoting. It was really much easier to appreciate Will's warm tone or Melody's high register when they weren't using it as an excuse to get too many solos.

"Well, Blaine?" Kurt returned his attention to his boyfriend. "Any trio pieces for a tenor, countertenor, and soprano coloratura? Or will we need to arrange it ourselves?"

* * *

><p>Don't worry; we'll get back to Finn later.<p>

I was planning on having Mercedes guest-star in one of the later chapters and I was wondering if there are any other character's people would like to see make an appearance. If so just say so in a review or a PM.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Glee, Yentl, or A Chorus Line

* * *

><p>The Feuding Family of NYADA Showcase – Part Two: Competition.<p>

Rachel Barbra Berry knew she was a star. She worked hard and it showed. Yes, she'd choked during her NYADA audition. But like Tina had said, it was a fluke. Yes Wade "Unique" Addams had won the MVP award instead of her, but everyone knew it was because he was a she and showed it not because he/she was actually better, right? No matter. The important thing is that there was a competition and she was determined to get first place and show off her talents. All she needed was the perfect moving ballad with some notes to belt on. She ran through the Webber/Sondheim/Schwartz song list in her head. _Something from _The Phantom of the Opera_? No Ms. Thibodaux had thought it was over-used when Kurt had said he was singing _The Music of the Night_ that probably applied to the whole musical. _Evita_? Not quite epic enough, the Latin American feel is something I just haven't quite nailed yet. _Love Never Dies_? Please, as if I'd acknowledge that musical even exists. _Sunday in the Park with George_? Talk about not epic. In fact Sondheim rarely has those powerful ballads I need to shine. I did all the good _Wicked_ songs in high school… okay so, Barbra. Hmm, _Funny Girl_, once again used up all the good ones in high school and that's how I choked last time… so… _Yentl_. Yes! Several great, epic, moving songs to choose from. And didn't she say the theme was beginning? I think this assignment must have been made for me._

Once again Kurt, Will and Melody were gathered around Kurt's laptop as Blaine read through some ideas.

"You said the theme was things starting/beginning? Well that can be interpreted very loosely. You are all Freshmen right?"

"Actually" Melody raised her hand. "I'm a Junior."

"Still, you're all college underclassmen. So a song about beginning careers might be something you could all relate to. The only thing would be that pretty much everyone else is probably doing the exact same thing, so you need a little emotion to go with it. People commonly pick songs about unrequited love simply because it is an emotion everyone has felt and frankly that's what springs to mind when you say the word 'heart break.' Most people think romantic. But some of the really poignant songs are about _family_ heart break. Between parents and children, between brothers/sisters. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, I Know I'd Give My Life For You, and He Was My Brother are some examples. Which is why I suggest… at the Ballet, from A Chorus line. Will, you'll have to sing your part on octave lower than it's written because it was written for three girls. But I think it has everything you want. Emotional enough for you to portray that, energetic enough for you to choreograph well, arranged for a trio, from Broadway show so it's perfect for NYADA, and about people finding their passion and starting down the road to becoming performers." Kurt looked at the others. Melody spoke first.

"I think it sounds like a good idea. Even if it doesn't win you the competition, it will get you noticed and maybe she'll give you solo parts she wouldn't have otherwise." Will nodded.

"So now we just have to figure out who sings what." Kurt thanked Blaine and logged out of Skype before closing the lap top.

"Well," Will gave him an unreadable look. "you should sing Maggie's part, your better than me, and since Melody's not really in Showcase you're the one we should let shine since we all know this assignment is really about scoping out soloists for upcoming performances and competitions."

Kurt blinked at him. "That's really sweet of you but you're better than you give yourself credit for."

"Thank you, but it is a trio, it's not like I'd be getting a much smaller part. I was thinking I could do Sheila's part? I don't think I'm ready to sing about wanting to be pretty." Kurt and Melody nodded.

"That makes sense." Melody agreed.

"So," Kurt pulled out s notebook and moved so the three of them were sitting in sort-of-a-circle. "let's get started on the choreography."

Rachel set up her video camera and hurried up onto the stage of the auditorium. She cued the musicians she had recruited and closed her eyes for a moment to ground herself as the music started. Choreographing had never been Rachel's strong point. But that was the great thing about ballad's. just emote, emote, emote. And it ends up looking really good. Like her mother had told Vocal Adrenaline members back in her sophomore year, theatricality could be subtle "like a quiet storm, you just have to radiate emotion." Rachel opened her eyes, scrunched her eyebrows, and let it all, - music, lyrics, and meaning, - pore out her mouth.

Parvati Henderson sifted through the pile of discs on her desk. Each one containing yet another entry. Many showed off obvious singing and dancing talent but often the song would fail to show off the person's voice to its best. The choreography would be sloppy. The balance between different voices would be off, or one person would be a little behind on the choreography. Only a few entries stood out: Rachel Berry's; Kurt Hummel, Will Hypen, and an extra named Melody's; and finally, Stephen Sadofsky and Catalina Beret's.

Rachel stood alone on NYADA's auditorium stage.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing a mash-up of This is One of Those Moments and The Way He Makes Me Feel from Yentl." She closed her eyes and the music started.

_There are moments… you remember all your life._

_There are moments you wait for and dream of all your life._

_This is one of those moments…_

Her eyes were open now, her eyebrows drawn together as if she were trying to convey all the emotion of the piece through them alone.

_The face I'm seeing,_

_The feeling I'm feeling…_

_I feel as if I'm falling every time I close my eyes, _

_And flowing through my body is a river of surprise._

_The smell, the sounds, will be written_

_On my mind, will be written in my heart_

_As long as I live!_

_What are all these new sensations?_

_What's the secret they reveal?_

_I'm not sure I understand_

_But I like the way I feel._

She closed her eyes and swayed clutching her stomach for emphasis.

_There are certain things that once you have_

_No man can rake away-_

_No wave can wash away-_

_No wind can blow away-_

_No tide can turn away-_

_No fire can burn away-_

_No time can wear away-_

_And now they're about to be mine!_

It was moving and powerful and would have been spectacular if the assignment had been solo ballads.

_I'm a bundle of confusion_

_Yet it has a strange appeal._

_Did it all begin with him,_

_And the way he makes me feel_

_I like the way he makes me feel..._

But the assignment had been to perform a number with original choreography. This song had such miniscule choreography it could barely be counted as choreography. Rachel was talented, but her entry wasn't right for the assignment. And her stage presence wasn't right any of the major upcoming solos. She'd check back later after Rachel had honed her abilities a little more. Kurt, Will and Melody's production was closer to what she'd intended: the three stood in a triangle in the middle of the stage. The music started and they moved so that their formation revolved slowly on the stage stopping as Will moved to the front.

Will:_ Daddy always thought that he married beneath him._

_That's what he said, that's what he said._

Will belted out the lines while in the background Kurt and Melody mimed getting married and then Kurt maimed slapping her on each of the 'said's.

_But everything was beautiful, at the ballet._

_Graceful men, lift lovely girls, in white._

Kurt and Will passed melody back and forth before setting her down and assuming their original position with melody in front.

Melody:_ Now different is nice but it sure isn't pretty, _

_Pretty is what it's about._

_I never met anyone who was different, _

_Who couldn't figure that out._

_So beautiful, I'd never live to see._

Kurt and will danced about behind her adding emphasis to certain words with their movements.

Will and Melody:_ Up a steep and very narrow stairway,_

_To the voice like a metronome._

Melody walked up Will's hands into Kurt's, he then held her upside-down and swung her back and forth. They became a triangle again, with Kurt in front saying Maggie's lines.

Kurt:_ "I used to pretend there was an Indian Chief. And he'd say to me, 'Maggie, do you want to dance?' and I'd say to him, 'Daddy, I would love to dance.'"_

Melody:_ Doo, doo-dee-doo_

Will:_ He wasn't warm._

Kurt: _Doo, doo-dee-doo._

Melody:_ Not to her._

Will:_ Doo doo doo._

Kurt:_ It was an Indian chief and he'd say:_

"_Maggie do you wanna dance?"_

_And I'd say: "Daddy, I would love to!"_

Will and Melody had moved to stand on either side of Kurt and spun him slowly back and forth between them now he broke free and really belted the lines.

_Everything, was beautiful, at the ballet!_

_Raise your arms, and someone's always there!_

_Yes, everything was beautiful, at the ballet!_

_At the ballet! At the balleeeeettttt!_

He held the note without wavering for beyond the allotted time then stepped back to move about the stage in-sink with the other two. The stopped and stood in a line.

Melody:_ I was pretty._

Will: _I was happy._

Kurt:_ I would love to._

All:_ At the ballet._

Parvati made some notes and the opened Stephen and Catalina's performance. And knew what her decision was.

* * *

><p>Yay, I'm all caught up.<p> 


End file.
